Knight Armor
} |name-page = Knight Armor |name-display = Knight Armor |name-image = Knight Armor.png |upgrade-type = Standard |upgrade-can = True |upgrade-max = 10 |upgrade-cost = 200 |weight-class = Medium |type = Chest Armor |image = |poise = 20.0 |weight = 10.9 |durability = 400 }} The Knight Armor is a chest armor piece in Dark Souls. It is part of the Knight Set. Availability *Starting equipment for the Knight class *On a corpse in front of the Hydra in Darkroot Basin, with the rest of the Knight Set. Characteristics Being the heaviest starting armor set, the Knight Armor drastically reduces mobility in the early game, on the other hand, it gives the highest physical defenses of any starting armor, as well as Poise and high bleed resistance. It is more effective against slash type attacks. Notes *Grants 100 souls when fed to Kingseeker Frampt. *Knight Armor has the same carry weight as Balder Armor with similar stats. When deciding which to equip, ask yourself: "Do I want slightly higher strike, slash, and lightning defenses?" (If so, select the Balder Armor.) or, "Do I prefer slightly higher thrust and bleed defenses with added poise?" (If this is your decision, Knight Armor might be better.) Examples: *You may wish to equip the Balder Set against the lightning drakes in Valley of the Drakes to get large amounts of souls (and Dragon Scales) as a low-level player. *You may wish to equip the Knight Set against enemies with spears, enemies that focus on bleed damage (such as the Capra Demon and other enemies in the lower Undead Burg) and/or Boss battles. (The added poise prevents you from being interrupted when you try to attack with weapons or magic, or when you stop to use items such as your Estus Flask.) Upgrades Requires 200 souls per upgrade. } | G = } | name-page = Knight Armor | Name = Knight Armor | Type = Standard | 37.0 | 35.0 | 43.0 | 36.0 | 16.0 | 18.0 | 13.0 | 23.0 | 16.0 | - | 40.7 | 38.7 | 47.2 | 39.9 | 17.6 | 19.8 | 14.3 | 23.0 | 16.0 | - | 44.4 | 42.2 | 51.5 | 43.5 | 19.2 | 21.6 | 15.6 | 23.0 | 16.0 | - | 48.1 | 45.7 | 55.8 | 47.1 | 20.8 | 23.4 | 16.9 | 23.0 | 16.0 | - | 52.9 | 50.3 | 61.4 | 51.9 | 22.9 | 25.7 | 18.6 | 24.2 | 16.8 | - | 57.7 | 54.8 | 67.0 | 56.6 | 25.0 | 28.1 | 20.3 | 25.3 | 17.6 | - | 62.5 | 59.4 | 72.5 | 61.3 | 27.0 | 30.4 | 22.0 | 26.4 | 18.4 | - | 68.5 | 65.0 | 79.4 | 67.1 | 29.6 | 33.3 | 24.1 | 27.6 | 19.2 | - | 74.4 | 70.7 | 86.3 | 72.9 | 32.2 | 36.2 | 26.1 | 28.7 | 20.0 | - | 80.3 | 76.3 | 93.1 | 78.7 | 34.7 | 39.1 | 28.2 | 29.9 | 20.8 | - | 89.5 | 85.1 | 103.9 | 87.7 | 38.7 | 43.6 | 31.5 | 32.2 | 22.4 | - }} pl:Rycerska Zbroja Category:Dark Souls: Chest Armor